How Rachel got her Bangs Fringe and Other things
by RosarioN
Summary: Rachel and Shelby get the chance to build their relationship   the scenes we didn't see on TV. Sequel to Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to my fic 'Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor'. Basically just a fill-in-the gaps of what might have happened if Rachel and Shelby had been allowed to have a relationship. It will vaguely follow the episodes of the new season.**

Audition

First week of the summer holidays

"Which one is it in?" Rachel asks, looking at the book case full of binders and folders that covers the back wall of her mothers study.

She was attempting to find the sheet music for Papa Can you Hear Me, which Shelby had filed away somewhere.

"The black one on the middle shelf" her mothers voice carried up the stairs, ahead of her.

Rachel pulled the black folder and opened it, her brow furrowing. This wasn't sheet music. It was page after page of newspaper clippings, either relating to just Shelby herself, or Vocal Adrenaline.

"Did you find it?" Shelby asks as she enters.

"No" Rachel replies, holding up the folder, "What is this?"

"Its my press clippings binder" Shelby, as if it were perfectly normal to have a press clippings binder. "Don't you have one?"

In fact, yes, Rachel did have one. Only hers was not quite as overflowing as Shelbys, but hopefully all that would change one day.

Rachel glanced down at the clip in front of her. It was dated October 2006, a photo of Shelby and Vocal Adrenaline after their invitational.

"You had bangs?" she exclaims, anything to distract herself from the image of a fresh faced Jesse St James stood next to Shelby.

"Yes, for a while. See your old mother can be quite trendy when she wants to be." Shelby joked, extracting the correct folder from the shelf.

"hmmm…it suits us" Rachel muttered.

"Here" Shelby handed her the music. "How about we take this for a spin."

Last week of the summer holidays

Rachel turned off the hot water tap and surveyed her handy work. She'd had back to back dance classes all day, and every bone in her body was aching. Her dads were out, Finn was playing X-Box with Artie, so she'd run herself a relaxing bath complete with bubble bath and scented candles.

She sank down in the bubbles, feeling the hot water sooth her limbs. It was always nice to take time out of her busy schedule to relax and…._'I love it when you call, I love it when you call, I love it when you call, but you never call at all'_

Her phones ring tone shattered the tranquillity of the bathroom. Rachel sighed, the phone was resting on the toilet seat. She really didn't want to get out of her nice warm cocoon. Surely whoever it was could wait for 20 minutes

_I love it when you call but you never call at all, whoaHe loves it when you call, he loves it when you call, ah!_

They weren't going away. Rachel rose to her knees, and stretched her hand out over the bath side of the bath. _Just a little further_…. grasping for the phone she attempted to reach it without leaving the confines of the hot soapy water…_almost there_…success!

Rachel grabbed the handset, and sat back on her knees, grinning, which is when she realised the smell. The burning smell. The one that seemed to be coming from her hair. In her quest to grab her phone, she had leaned over a tad too far, catching her hair one of the candles, which was now busy singeing the ends.

Squealing she dipped the ends of her hair in the water, and then stood up to survey the damage in the mirror over the bath. This wasn't going to look good.

"Well the good news" her hairdresser told her first thing the following morning, when Rachel arrived for an emergency appointment, "is that its just the front part of your hair. Obviously we are going to have to cut it all off."

"Off! No!" Rachel squealed.

"It's okay, not all of it, we can work with this, have you ever considered bangs?"

The second week of Autumn Term.

"Shelby" Dakota Stanley stuck his head around her office door. " I 've found someone for you."

Shelby sighed and forced a smile. Its not that she didn't like Dakota. The guy was talented, and driven, and somewhat underhand, so more or less, a male version of her, and that is exactly why she had hired the man.

Principal O'Hare had been nagging at her for years to get an assistant to help her out with Vocal Adrenaline. She had always refused, but now, with Rachel back in her life, she had decided that she wanted some more free time to spend with her daughter, and had taken up his offer.

There problem was that Shelby had control issues. She liked to be in control, delegating any of that power was hard. A fact made more difficult, by Dakota seemingly labouring under the impression that they were co-directors, when in fact Shelby had been very specific that she was the director and he was the_ assistant_ director. She made a note to have a talk with him about that again.

Anyway, when he had asked her what he was to do, this first week of term, she had simply, and somewhat condescendingly, said " find me a star". With Jesse , Andrea and Carrie, all having graduated, Vocal Adrenaline were down 3 of their best singers. Unfortunately after nearly a week of extensive and exhaustive auditions, they were no closer to finding replacements.

"Come in" Shelby motioned, as Dakota pushed the door open and took a seat, uninvited.

"She is good, very very very good, a real power house voice, coming out of this tiny bit of a girl.."

"She?" Shelby asked "Where did you find this 'she'? I thought we had auditioned every single person in Carmel who could carry a tune, and some who couldn't."

"Ah" Dakota looked smug. "That's the beauty of it. She doesn't go to Carmel. Well, she didn't at the beginning of the week, but she will come Monday. She went to McKinley and.."

"McKinley?" Shelby parroted. " She was at McKinley…?" now Shelby's interest was piqued. She knew all of the McKinley high glee clubbers and Rachel had never mentioned a new one. She also knew her daughters ruthless determination to succeed, and that they would never willingly let a talented member leave.

"Yeah, she was a new foreign exchange student, just started, so I offered her and a mother a new condo and a green card to come here"

Damn, Shelby was impressed by his work. That was a scheme of such complex legal scenarios even she couldn't even hope to pull off. "How did you manage the green card?"

"My uncle is state senator, he pulled some strings. Oh, can you sign this form, it's to release the booster club funds to pay for the condo."

"Sure." Shelby signed the form " So had she already joined New Directions?"

"Yes, but she was happy to leave, apparently their female lead sent her to a crack house, and Sunshine, that's her name by the way, realised that this Rachel chick would probably make her life hell anyway, so.."

Dakota, paused, realising that Shelby was staring at him in shock. 'What? What did I say?"

"Nothing" Shelby told him. "That's great news. Go file this girls forms."

Dakota left, with Shelby still sat at her desk. Rachel had sent someone to a crack house? That couldn't be correct? Could it?

Shelby and Rachel generally had dinner together on a Wednesday evening. It was the night when VA and ND didn't practice. As Carmel finished 20 minutes later than McKinley, Rachel had Finn drop her off at Carmel, and she went and waited in her mothers office for her to finish.

She was re-watching a Streisand performance on youtube when her mother entered not long after the final bell.

"Hey Mom, how was your day?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the screen as Shelby settled in to a chair on the other side of her desk.

"It was good thank you, sweetie. We got a new lead singer"

"uh-huh"

"Apparently you know her."

"Do I?" Rachel says non-chantly, and Shelby can tell she's lying.

"Yes, I hear you sent her to a crack house."

Rachel blushed bright red, and looked up at her mother, who was staring at her sternly.

"Did you?"

"See everyone keeps focusing on the 'crack house' part, but as I told Mr Schue it wasn't an _active _crack house._"_

"Rachel, how do you even know where a crack house is? Let alone whether its active or inactive?"

"I overheard Bryan Ryan talking to Mr Schue about his days in the West Lima crack district."

"Do you know how dangerous that was, not to mention illegal?"

"It wasn't 'active'. Can we focus on that part? Besides, its illegal to run a crack house, illegal to deal cocaine, illegal to buy it, and illegal to be caught using it, but technically, _technically _it is not illegal to simply turn up to a crack house, and you're a fine one to talk about illegal, you just offered her a green card!"

"We are helping someone live the American dream! And it was all legal, thank you very much." Shelby say, what she hopes is convincingly.

"Rach," she says sincerely "Why did you do it?"

"Have you heard her sing?"

"No, not yet."

"She's good, better than good. I just….she was a threat. A threat to my solos, and me being the star of Glee club. The only reason a lot of people tolerate me is because they know I'm good, and with her there, they would have no reason to tolerate me. Not to mention the talent scouts.."

"Rach, getting a lead role, is not always about talent. Its about self-confidence, of which you have plenty. You have a strong, versatile voice, I should know, I gave it to you. Which means that out in the real world, you will stand a much better chance of success than someone who can belt out a Whitney Houston song and nothing else. Talent Scouts will know that too."

"I know, she just threw me, I've never met anyone who had the potential to be more talented than me before."

"Well unfortunately you will meet many more in the future. And when that happens you can't keep sending them to crack dens, are we clear on that one?"

"Yes, I hereby swear never to send anyone to a crack den whether active or inactive, again."

"Good. Now, I made reservations for us at The King and Thai. Their tofu stir fry is to die for."

Smiling, Shelby and Rachel exited the office, and walked down the now empty halls of Carmel.

Coming in the other direction was Dakota, with a hello kitty bag, slung over his shoulder, and a small girl, even smaller than Rachel at his side, who Shelby guesses must be Sunshine.

The four come to a stop in the middle of the corridor.

"Shelby, this is Sunshine, Sunshine, this is Ms Corcoran, who I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Sunshine" Shelby extends a hand and gives her a smile.

"You too Ms Corcoran" Sunshine says, her smile freezing, as she notices who is stood next to Shelby. "Rachel isn't joining too is she?"

"No, she isn't" Shelby replies.

"What, this is Rachel?" Dakota Stanley takes in the girl who Shelby is holding hands with. He spots the obvious similarity. "Wait, is she like your niece or something?"

Rachel and Shelby smile, "No I'm her daughter" Rachel explains.

"Daughter?" Dakota puzzles, " How is that possible, you're only like 31?"

"Thirty-one?..more like Thirty-ei..." Rachel chokes out, trying not to laugh, as Shelby hits her on the back, before she can say anything else.

"I was very young" Shelby says demurely. "Come along Rachel, lets go get some dinner. I'll see you at Rehearsals Sunshine."

As Rachel and Shelby walk off down to the corridor, Dakota Stanley just stares after them. He had heard rumours about Shelby, about how she will stop and nothing to make Vocal Adrenaline a success. But getting her daughter to bully this Sunshine so she would leave New Directions and come join Vocal Adrenaline? - that was ruthless. At which point Dakota made a note to try not to cross Shelby Corcoran, or who knew what else she would do.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Britney/Brittany**

It's not the clothes that immediately draw Shelby's attention as she watches her daughter cross the parking lot, it is the newly acquired swagger to her walk. It's only as Rachel gets closer that she notices the clothes, the bare midriff, wait, _were those pigtails_?

Shelby wonders whether it might have been a costume, but the other members of the Glee club that are spilling out behind Rachel, are all dressed normally.

"Hi Mom" Rachel climbs in the passenger seat, removes the lollipop she has been sucking, leans over, kisses her mother , does up her seat belt, and proceeds to ask ' so where are we going?" as if she is not simply sitting there dressed like some kind of catholic-school-girl-sex-fantasy.

"Back to my house. Grandma has turned up unannounced and has decided she is staying the night, and wants to visit with us."

"Great, I haven't seen her in a while"

"I'm glad _you're_ pleased."

A moment passes as Rachel continues to suck on her lollipop.

"So…how was your day" Shelby asks, hoping that it will prompt Rachel to at least give a passing explanation as to the new look.

"It was good thank you" Rachel replies and launches in to some explanation about how Finn is rejoining the football team, which Shelby can't entirely follow, but one thing is for sure, it provides no further information as to her attire.

Shelby herself is all for showing some flesh when the occasion calls for it, legs, cleavage, all fair game, but she's not sure how much she likes it on her daughter, or how appropriate it is for school.

Rachel's monologue continues all the way to Shelby's house, leaving little opportunity for questioning.

Rachel lets herself into the house calling "Hey Grandma", Shelby, following in her wake, enters the living room just in time to see her mother clap eyes on Rachel. "Hi Sweeties" Elizabeth Corcoran wraps her arms round Rachel. "It's so good to see you. _All_ of you."

Rachel beams, and turns to Shelby. "Mom, do you mind if I quickly check my email? I registered for a dance exam, I want to see if they have sent the confirmation through."

"Sure" Shelby waves her off as Rachel makes her way to Shelby's study.

"Shelby, why is Granddaughter dressed like a cross between a slut and a fifth-grader? Is this your idea of re-styling her wardrobe?" Elizabeth practically bellows.

"Mom! Keep your voice down" Shelby shushes her mum in a stage whisper. "And, no it isn't!"

Unbeknown to Rachel, or so Shelby hoped, Shelby had been on a secret mission to de-argyle Rachel's wardrobe. Rachel slept at Shelbys at least one weekend a month, and at odd week nights here and there. She usually left a few items of clothing behind each time, so was gradually building up a skeleton wardrobe at her mothers.

Shelby in turn, would stealthily, remove an item, every couple of weeks, (only the worse offenders, she reasoned, such as a particularly terrible sweater with a Scotty dog motif). If Rachel noticed something was missing, Shelby simply told her that she must be mistaken, and that the sweater/pant suit/horrific skirt, must still be at her dads.

In the meanwhile, Shelby had been buying new items, and giving them to her daughter, distracting her from the fact her older items were missing.

"I know what this is!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "It's one of those psychological disorders, I'm sure of it!"

"What?" Shelby looked at her mother as if she was mad.

"It happened to Her-at-number-twenty-fours, granddaughter. She had a another baby when her oldest daughter was 2. Even though the older daughter was toilet trained, as soon as her little brother arrived she immediately regressed back into needing diapers, trying to get her mothers attention and be treated like a baby too.

And, then, what happened with Rabbi Goldsteins niece? Her mother was a harlot, ran away with her toy boy, leaving her daughter behind when she was only about 4 or 5. Anyhow, she returns about 8 years later, girl is now 13, or so, and she suddenly starts acting all clingy, wanting her mother to tuck her into bed at night, and read her stories and play with barbies and generally regressing back to being a fifth grader."

"…so that she could experience all the things she thought she missed out on with her mother?"

"Exactly!"

"So you're saying, Rachel has suddenly decided she has missed out on having a mother during grade school, so has regressed to dressing and acting like a 10 year old?"

"Yes! It makes perfect sense!"

Shelby arches an eyebrow, but refrains from replying, as her phone begins ringing. She walks into the kitchen to talk in private.

"Hello"

"_Hi, Shelby, it's Leroy. I hear Rachel is staying at your house tonight_"

" Yes, I hope that's not a problem?"

"_No not at all, that's why I'm ringing. Is she at your house? I mean, have you seen her yet?"_

"Yes, I have"

"_So you've seen what she's wearing"_

"Uh-huh" Shelby replied, waiting to see where this was leading.

"_Good, we were wondering if you could have a word_."

"A word?"

"_A word with Rachel about her recent clothing choices_."

"I thought you liked the preppy look" For some reason Shelby felt, as if she should at least try and defend Rachels foray into teenage vamp.

"_Shelby, we know as well as you that Rachel's habitual look is not exactly at the height of fashion. But, we actively encourage her to look like that_."

"Why?"

"_I don't need to tell you that Little Diva is a very pretty girl. Her father and I realised that this could become a problem when she was older, and that we didn't want her being distracted from her dreams by bad boys, or any boys really. So we encouraged her to dress as she does, in the hope it would deter the teenage boys for a while longer, as they wouldn't immediately realise how pretty she is."_

Despite there being about twenty things wrong with what Leroy had just said, Shelby did see where he was coming from. "So where do I come in?"

"Well, obviously you have noticed the make-up and the midriff, and the heals…and it just isn't suitable ..and her father and I tried to have a word with her about it last night, but we just couldn't because as soon as we tried to bring it up, her little face crumbled and turned those big brown eyes on us, and we just couldn't upset her."

"So you want me to be the bad cop?"

"_Not bad cop, exactly. We just think it might come better from you. You're a woman after all. She might believe you when say she looks a bit too,,,well you know…!_

Shelby sighed into the phone, could this day get any worse? "Ok, Leroy, leave it to me."

She walked back into the living room, to find Rachel sat next to her mother.

"….because its ok to have missed having a mother when you were younger…"

"Mom!" Shelby exclaimed "will you give over..!"

"Mom, why does Grandma think I am having some sort of mental regression?"

"because.." Shelby began

"Because my dear, to be quite honest, we are trying to understand why you have suddenly started dressing like a naughty school girl stripper" Elizabeth continued.

"Mother!"

"What? I'm old, I 'm not about to wait round all evening while you beat about the bush. So lets just lay all the cards on the table..Rachel darling, your mother..

"and your_ fathers_.." Shelby interrupts gesturing to her phone.

"….are concerned about your new image.." Elizabeth trails off when Rachel turns on the puppy dog eyes and the sad face. For some reason it looks even more heart wrenching when she owner is wearing plats.

"Don't you want me to look pretty?" She says in a sad voice, which makes Shelby just want to go over there and put a bandage on her daughters knees, replatt her hair for her, and hand her another lollipop.

Elizabeth, was fortunately made of sterner stuff, "There is a fine line between looking pretty and looking 'easy' and you may have…"

"Come on Rachel" Shelby interrupts, interrupting whatever her mother may have been about to say. "You have Finn, surely you don't feel the need to dress like that to attract other boys, because.."

"Fin's going to leave me." Rachel blurts. "He wants to rejoin the football team, so its only going to be a matter of time before he leaves me for some academically challenged Cheerio who can't hold a decent conversation, but who is attractive to look at."

"You obviously don't think very much of Finn, if you think that's going to happen" Elizabeth says.

"I do Grandma, that's the problem. I think too much of him, I can't stand the thought of loosing him, and I know he wouldn't deliberately ditch me, its just those Cheerios have a way of hypnotising all the guys with their looks. Coach Sylvester won't let ugly people on the squad. I just thought that if I dressed a little more daring and provocatively, I might be able to keep him attracted to me for a bit longer."

"Rach" Shelby begins "Finn adores you. He follows you round like a puppy. You are just as attractive as those Cheerios, more so even, as you have brains as well as beauty."

"You're biased"

"May be I am, but I also know, that looks alone will not keep a man in a relationship he doesn't want to be in. You don't want to be that person, and you shouldn't alter the way you dress to suit him."

"I just want to look attractive for once."

"You still can" Shelby says, removing a bag from behind the couch. "I like what you have done with your make up, and the hair does look cute, but you are breaking the number one girl rule.""

"Which is?"

"You show your cleavage or your legs, but never both at the same time." Elizabeth answers.

Shelby gives her mother a questioning look.

"I was young once too you know" Elizabeth tells her daughter.

"Anyway, why don't you try this" Shelby hands Rachel the bag. " I took a pair of trousers back to the store without the receipt and they would only give me a credit note, or swap them for another item, and everything else in there was the wrong size, well for me, so I picked up this for you instead."

Rachel pulls out a blue sundress with white polka dots. "It's lovely thank you" She hugs Shelby.

"You're welcome. Try wearing that next time you see Finn. It's cute, in a I-m-not-going-to-end-up-on-the-next-series-of-I'm-sixteen-and-pregnant way"

"I'll go and try it on!" Rachel squeals and runs upstairs.

"There wasn't a credit note was there?" Elizabeth states.

"No" Shelby admits, "I just saw the dress and liked it. Thought it would look good on Rachel."

"You can just buy your children clothes, with out explanation."

"I know, I just don't want it to seem as if I'm buying her affections."

"I really don't think that will happen."

"How do I look?" Rachel pirouettes into the room.

"Beautiful" Shelby tells her "Though you might want to put a cardigan on with it."

"I have just the thing" Rachel says "It's so cute, its pink, with red bows and.."

"Red bows….?" Elizabeth sighs "here we go again, Rach, there are these things called Primary colours..…"

* * *

**A/N: liked it loathed it? Review**

**A/N 2: Phases of Obsession - on how Rachel damaged her hair in the bath in Chapter 1. She had lit candles placed around the edge of the tub. When she leaned out to reach her for her phone, her hair ( which was still dry) caught in the flame of the candle, and it started to burn ( well singe).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I love Grandma too - she will be back in chapter 5. This is supposed to be post -grilled Cheesus, but my fingers decided they wanted to write post Rocky Horror instead, so I have swapped the order slightly. **

**Finally, the misspelling of Rachels speech, is intentional, its supposed to be phonetic.**

**Halloween  
**

Shelby loved Friday evenings. It was the sensation of knowing you could simply relax and not have to worry about getting up for work the next morning.

Her usual routine was to get in, cook a nice meal, have a glass of wine and a nice relaxing bath, so she could get an early night, and then be energised for the weekend ahead.

On the Friday before Halloween, she did just that, puttering about until about 10pm when she decided to go upstairs and read in bed. She was stood in the window, pulling the curtains closed when she noticed a car pull into the driveway. Who could be stopping by at this hour? She wasn't expecting anyone. She noticed a very tall figure unfold himself from the drivers seat and walk round to open the passenger side and drag something out.

As he did so the motion sensor on Shelby's porch caught him, and a light came on over the driveway, illuminating the person, who Shelby instantly recognised as Finn.

Curious as to what Finn could possibly want, Shelby made her way downstairs, her feet hitting the hallway rug just as her doorbell rang.

Shelby opened the door to reveal Finn, and propped up against his side, Rachel, a rather dishevelled, and giddy looking Rachel.

"Mom-meeeeeeeee" She squeaked, throwing herself at her mother, Shelby just about managing to remain upright with the sudden weight resting against her. "Hey mommmmmmmy". Rachel repeated, patting Shelby's hair and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, before hiccupping.

"Is she..?" Shelby asked Finn,

"Drunk?…yeah kinda, well yes, _very_, but I can explain.."

"You can bet your life on it you can. Lets get her upstairs first." Shelby told him, as Finn came round and gripped one side of Rachel.

"I'd put her in a fireman's lift but I think she'd barf" he offered helpfully as Shelby steadied herself on the other side

"Why did you bring her here?" Shelby asked as they dragged her inebriated daughter, who was now just giggling to herself, up the stairs to the second floor.

"I tried to take her back to my house, but she kept screaming that she wanted to go home, and then her dad once told me he had a shotgun, and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, and I really didn't want to find out. I figured you'd be annoyed, but wouldn't actually be able to _shoot me_, so.."

Reaching the 'what-was-a-guest-room-but-is-now-mainly-Rachel's-room" the pair dumped Rachel ceremoniously in the middle of the bed.

"heeeeeeeeeeeeey," she slurred " tha wash meaan"

"Finn could you go downstairs and fetch a jug of ice water, 2 paracetemol, a glass and a bucket please? I am going to try and get her into some pyjamas"

"Are you sure? I can help if you…" Finn stopped in his tracks at Shelby's stare, suddenly realising that he had just offered to help undress his girlfriend, in front of her mother. "I'll be downstairs.

Shelby strode over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of pyjamas, and held them out to Rachel, who was still sat in the middle of the bed, alternatively giggling and hiccupping.

"Rachel, put these on" she commanded in her best Coach Corcoran voice.

"No…don't wanna…" Rachel announced, and flopped backwards on the bed " hash this ceiiiiiling always bin white?" she asked.

Sighing, Shelby approached the bed, "Yes" she replied manhandling her daughter into a sitting position.

"Arms" Shelby told her, motioning for her to put her arms above her head, so she could take her top off.

"No…I like top, 'is pweety"

"Rachel, if you don't undress yourself, you can at least cooperate, Arms!"

At the raised voice, Rachel petulantly raised her arms above her head and Shelby set about the task of getting Rachels clothes off and her pyjamas on.

"You know when I used to dream about raising you and imagining helping you get to dressed, this was not quite the scenario I had in mind" Shelby told her, as she moved Rachels pliant limbs about, in an attempt to change her.

"ah momeeeeee you're shhhho funnnneeeeeeeeee" Rachel replied.

Shelby had just about wrangled her into her nightwear when Finn returned.

"Drink this" She handed her daughter a glass of water. Rachel complied, as Shelby set the jug and the paracetemol on the night table.

"What's the bucket for?" Finn asked, holding up a mop bucket.

"That is in case she decides to throw up later and can't make it to the bathroom" Shelby replied, taking the glass from Rachel, and gesturing for her to lay down beneath the covers.

"Sleep" Shelby instructed as she tucked her daughter in, "and if you think you're going to be sick, aim for the bucket, ok? Don't just roll over and puke on the pillow, the bucket!"

"The bucket…" Rachel giggled, and hiccupped to herself.

Sighing, Shelby gestured for Finn to leave, and she followed him out.

As they made their way downstairs, she asked " and how many have you had?"

"Just 1 beer"

"Still, you shouldn't be driving, you can stay on the couch, I'll give you some blankets."

Shelby went and made a pot of coffee. Waiting for the kettle to boil she sent a quick text to The fathers Berry to tell them that Rachel was staying at her house that evening. Finn was having car trouble and her house was closer. No need to tell them that Rachel was rolling drunk, 5 years under the legal drinking age.

Handing Finn his coffee, they both sat at the kitchen table. "Ok, lets have it."

"It's not Rachel's fault. Honestly Ms Corcoran it isn't. Our friend Puck, you know the one with the Mohawk? He just got out of Juvvy, and he threw a Halloween party to celebrate, and he swore blind that he would keep the punch virgin, you know, and there wasn't any reason not to, because there was already a keg and a few boxes of wine…and Azimo and Karofsky, decided, to add a whole bottle of Bacardi and a whole bottle of Vodka to it, only they didn't tell anyone, well until Tina barfed all over Pucks moms carpet, and then Mike Chang made them confess, but then.."

" and Rachel fits into this how?"

"Ok, so Rachel really didn't want to go to the party, and I convinced her to come, just for a little bit, and in exchange I'd sit through the Sound of Music re-run at the retro theatre. So she told me flat out that she doesn't drink because its bad for your vocal cords, and I said that it was fine, and that Puck had promised the punch was clean.

I left her and Tina chatting at the punch bowl, and I got embroiled in a chat with my football buddies, and next thing you know, like over an hour had passed, so I went back to find Rachel, which is when I found Tina puking and Mike nearly beating the crap put of Azimo, and then I noticed Rachel was swaying from side to side, and then she started trying to pole dance with like a really tall lamp.

Turned out she'd downed like 5 glasses of this punch. She's never drank spirits before so she didn't know what they tasted like, so didn't realise the punch had been spiked.

Then when I dragged her away she started singing 'Mama who bore me' from that Springtime in Germany play thing, so I managed to stop her, which is when she decided she wanted to go home, because no one appreciates her talent…but as you see, its not really Rachel's fault"

Finn finishes, and it takes Shelby a second to catch up with everything that has been said. She's quiet for a while, and Finn begins to worry. "You're not going to report us for underage drinking are you?"

"No" Shelby sighs. " No I'm not. It was a high school party, I know they exist, I know what goes on. I just want you to promise me that next time Rachel says she does not want to go to a party you respect her wishes. And the if she does go, you look after her a darn site better than you did at this one. Do you understand me? "

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, I am glad we're clear on that, now get to bed."

"Yes ma'am" Finn scurries off. And which point Shelby takes advantage of the empty room to burst into laughter, as even she had to admit, drunk!Rachel was amusing.

* * *

The following morning Rachel re-gained consciousness at about 7am. To begin with she couldn't understand why her i-pod hadn't woken her up. She looked at the bedside table and realised there was no i-pod to wake her up. That was odd….

She cracked her eyes open further and realised it was because she wasn't in her bedroom at her dads house. _I'm at moms….I don't remember coming to moms?_

It was then that the rest of her senses kicked in and she became aware of the pounding head, the aversion to sunlight, and the nauseous sensation in her stomach.

She sat up gingerly, swinging her feet round to get out of bed, slowly, her every motion causing further upset in her stomach. She noticed a glass of water on the side and drank it, hoping it would clear the fuzzy sensation in her mouth. There was a bucket on the floor too. A bucket? Why would there be a bucket in her bedroom?

Standing up was an effort, and walking even more so, but she had to force herself to move, She needed to find her mom and ask her what had happened.

Rachel shuffled into the kitchen and found her mom brewing coffee and Finn sat at the breakfast table wolfing down eggs.

Shelby took in the sight of Rachel, her hair sticking up at all angles, her make up smudged, and a veneer of sweat on her forehead.

"Mom.." she said, with as much energy as she could muster " I think you have to take me to the hospital. I'm sick. I don't know how I got to be so sick, but I've never felt like this before…Its serious."

Shelby suppressed a smile. "You're not sick honey. Do you want some dry toast?"

"Mom!, you don't understand, it hurts, it all hurts."

"Rachel sweetheart, you have a Hangover. No one ever died from a hangover, nor will you. You need to replace your fluids and eat something."

"Hangover…how have?"

"Rach how much do you remember from last night?" Finn asked.

"We went to Pucks party, I talked to Tina, and then….then… then I can't remember, its all so confusing…"

"The punch. It got spiked, you kind of got drunk."

"Drunk? You got me drunk?"

"Me? It wasn't my fault, you downed 5 glasses!"

"You know how damaging alcohol is to the vocal chords!"

"No more so than yelling at Finn" Shelby interrupted. "Rachel honey, sit down, take some pain killers and have some dry toast."

"I was drunk?" she muttered, her look of confusion turning into one of panic " Are you going to tell my dads? Am I in trouble?"

"I think your hangover is punishment enough, don't you?" Shelby placed a mug of weak tea in front of her, and two ibuprofen.

"What happens now?"

"Finn is going to go home. I am going to call your dance school and cancel your class. You are going to sit quietly on the sofa and help me with my filing and my Christmas card list. This evening, if you look a bit more like your normal self you can go home to your dads. Then tomorrow you will wake up and feel fine. You will then promise me that you will never drink 5 glasses of punch in less than an hour again."

"Mom, I'll gladly never drink again, if this is what if feels like."

"There's no need to go that far." Shelby patted her daughter on the head. "Would you like some food?"

"Food?" Rachels stomach turned as she bolted for the downstairs bathroom.

"Perhaps I ought to go hold her hair back" Finn volunteered, looking as if it was the last thing on earth he wanted to do.

"Yes I think you should." Shelby told him with a smirk.

Of all of Rachel's 'firsts' it would be typical that this was the one she experienced!

* * *

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, from the lack of a response and the sudden decline in hits, I am going to assume the majority of people really didn't like the last chapter. I don't know whether it was the plot or the writing? Anyway, here's hoping this chapter is better.**

**

* * *

Grilled Cheesus  
**

Rachel hated hospitals. She associated them with pain, like the time she broke her arm when she was 6, and suffering, from going to visit Grandpa Robinson just before he died, and her visit to see Kurt's dad only served to reinforce that association.

After Kurt had unceremoniously chucked them all out of his Father's room, the girls had decided they were better off going home, rather than waiting to see if Kurt would speak to them. Mercedes had offered her a lift home, but Rachel had declined saying that one of her Dads was coming to collect her.

No sooner had Mercedes' car pulled out of the parking lot when Rachel's phone beeped, a message from Daddy saying he was running late, and wouldn't be able to collect her for another hour. Sighing, she spun on her heal ready to go back inside and sit and wait, and felt herself collide with another person who was coming out of the door.

"Rachel?"

"Mom?"

Both ladies stared at the other in confusion and concern.

"Are you ok?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel replied.

"Because you're at the hospital.." Shelby deadpanned.

"Oh I was just visiting Kurt's dad. What are _you_ doing here?"

"One of my stupid freshman, spent all afternoon practicing under the stage spot lights without Factor 50 sunscreen on. They managed to get minor burns down their arms, so I had to bring them in."

"Don't you have an assistant to do that kind of thing now?"

"Yes, but he's not the best person to accompany a crying 14 year old girl. Plus I don't trust him to deal with her parents without saying something idiotic. Do you need a lift home? I have to stay here until Anna's mom gets here, but I can take you home after that."

"No it's fine, Daddy is coming to pick me up, but he won't be here for another half an hour."

"Do you want to go get a drink? The doctor is in bandaging up Anna, so I've been dismissed for a while."

"Sure."

The pair made their way back inside and located the hospital cafeteria. Rachel grabbed a table while Shelby went to fetch the drinks.

"Here" she deposited a cranberry juice in front of her daughter. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"Nothings up" Rachel lied, picking up her drink and fiddling with the straw.

"Rachel, I can read you like a book."

Rachel sighed and set down her drink. "It's just this whole thing with Kurt and his dad. It got me thinking, I mean, what if Burt did die? Then Kurt would be all alone. And then it made me think about my dads, and how if anything happened to both of them, I don't know what I'd do."

"Rach, I'm not going to lie to you and say that nothing will ever happen to your dads, but, they look after themselves, they exercise, and they get regular check ups…."

"It doesn't have to be a heart attack, what if they both got run over by a bus tomorrow? What would happen to me? You don't have legal custody, I could end up as a ward of the state, in one of those group homes, while you battle with the courts, it could take years.."

"Have you been watching too many lifetime movies again?"

"I may have watched one or two the other week when I was ill.."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better little Orphan Annie, your dads came and spoke to me a couple of months ago. They decided to change their Will, so if anything happened to the two of them, I would be given automatic legal custody."

"But what if something happened to you as well?"

"Well, in the event that an extremely unlikely and unfortunate incident occurred that killed both your fathers and me, then you would get to chose whether you wanted to live with your dads brother and his wife, or, as it happens, Grandma."

"Grandma wants me, really?"

"Yes, Grandma would look after you."

"I guess I would help fill the void left by your sudden and unexpected demise."

"I'm sure you would." Shelby rolled her eyes, and the two drank their drinks in a companiable silence for a few moments.

"Do you miss him?" Rachel asks, and her change in track is so sudden that Shelby can't think who she is refering to.

"Who?"

"Your dad, my Grandad I guess"

"Yes" Shelby replied. "I do. I won't say something 'hall marky' like, I think about him every day because it's a lie, I don't think about him everyday, I didn't even when he was alive. But I do miss him. On birthdays, holidays, special occasions, sometimes just when I think of Grandma, or when I call her house, and I know that he will never answer the phone. It hurts me more to think of how I didn't get the chance to make amends with him before he died. "

"Would he have liked me?"

"He would have_ loved_ you, worshipped the ground you walked on. I was always his favourite, when me and Sarah were kids. Sarah was moms darling, and I was daddy's little girl. He wouldn't have been very happy with me about the way I went about things, giving you up in exchange for money and all that, keeping it a secret, but I know he wouldn't have let that stopped him from loving you. He would have adored you simply because I was his little girl, and you're my little girl."

"I'd have liked a proper Granddad too. Grandpa Robinson died when I was little, and Grandpa Berry, well, he doesn't really approve of me."

"Approve of you?"

"It's a long story."

Rachel's phoned chirped. She scrolled through the message "Daddy will be here in 5 minutes."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Shelby stood, and reached for her daughters hand.

The pair strolled toward the exit

"I meant to say, I have the Libretto for _We Will Rock You: The Musical_. Do you want to borrow _No One But You_? Because I think…"

"_MS CORCORAN_!"

Both Shelby and Rachel stopped in their tracks, and stared at the middle aged woman who was barrelling toward them at top speed.

Rachel watched as Shelby's faced quickly hardened, her Coach Corcoran mask slipping on as easily as she slipped it off whenever she was around her daughter.

"Mrs Caller, I don't think we've met properly." Shelby said calmly, extending a hand to the irate woman.

"Don't go giving me all that Miss Corcoran. You burnt my child!"

"I can assure you I didn't burn your child Mrs Caller. Anna burned herself"

"You made her stand under those lights for hours on end."

"I gave her a bottle of sunscreen. I give all the kids a new bottle of sunscreen once a month. I give all new members a permission slip to take home to their parents, which sets out quite clearly my expectations, not only of their rehearsal schedule, but also the conditions under which they rehearse. I assumed you both received and read the letter, as Anna returned it to me signed.

Anna is 14 years old, I cannot be expected to stand there every rehearsal and rub sun tan lotion on her."

"I wouldn't expect a woman _like you_ to understand."

"A woman _like me_?" Shelby's eyes narrowed and her voice went up a notch, which Rachel knew was a warning sign of calm before an explosion, but clearly Mrs Caller did not, and continued unhindered.

"A single woman, in her early 40s, married to her career, can't really understand what it is to be a mother and to receive a phone call saying that her child has been burnt, and to have to to rush to the hospital. And.."

"No I wouldn't know" Shelby cut in, " Because_ my daughter_ has more sense than to burn herself under stage lights. But then she does have my excellent skin tone." she nodded her head in the direction of Rachel, who painted on her show face.

" And mom's , only 38, not 40, aren't you Mommy? Got to dash, Daddy's waiting, I'll see you later."

She gave Shelby a parting kiss on the cheek , and smirked over her shoulder at her mother, who was giving her daughter 'would-you-please-stop-insinuating-to-people-that-I-am-married-to-one-or-both-of-your-gay-dads' looks, before turning back to the still irate Mrs Caller.

Rachel walked out of the doors just as the black Mercedes pulled up outside.

"Hello Little Diva" Leroy greeted her as she slipped into the front seat.

"Hey Daddy" she replied, leaning over and wrapping him in a huge hug.

"What's all this about?" Leroy asked, when they finally broke apart.

"Nothing" Rachel said. "Just because."

Just because….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: With thanks for all the reviews, it encourages me to write.**

**This is in 2 parts. Also, I'm from the UK, we don't have Thanks Giving, so all mistakes are mine.  
**

Thanks Giving - Part 1

Shelby stomped her feet together trying to stop them from going numb in the frosty Ohio November air. In doing so the pie she held in her hand wobbled slightly.

"Watch you don't spill that!" Elizabeth warned from behind her "I spent last night baking that."

"You could have just bought one from the store" Shelby replied, reaching up to ring the door bell.

"And why would I do that? There's nothing wrong with my baking thank you very much." her mother retorted. "What's wrong with you today, you've been on edge ever since I arrived."

"Nothing, I've just got a bad feeling that something will go wrong"

"Piffle" Elizabeth replied "and anyway" she nodded as the front door swung open, "It's too late now."

* * *

_8 weeks earlier_

Rachel, in the weeks when she was unable to see Shelby in person, had taken to calling her mother on the phone for a catch-up. Shelby loved speaking to her daughter, she really did, but Rachel did seem to have the knack of calling right at the most awkward or inconvenient of times, and a phone call with Rachel was never quick. Even when Rachel prefaced it with "Hey mom, can't talk for long.." that still meant at least 45 minutes on the phone.

As a result, Shelby had taken to putting Rachel on speaker phone, and continuing to do her chores or whatever task she was engaged in, letting Rachel ramble away, while she would interject a 'yes dear' or 'no dear' at occasional intervals.

On this particular evening Shelby had been busy cleaning her kitchen floor, when her concentration was broken upon hearing Rachel say

"…._so then I decided we have no choice but to lose_"

"_Lose_" Shelby exclaimed, dropping her scrubbing brush and grabbing the phone handset. "_What do you mean lose_?"

"_Exactly that, Finn and I have to lose the competition_"

"Rachel, what have I taught you about winning? You _always_ play to win, its incomprehensible that a child of mine would not deliberately to set out to win"

"_I know mom, but Finn and I need to lose so that New Directions can win Sectionals_"

"That makes absolutely no sense"

"_Trust me mom please. I'm just so perplexed, at how to do it. Finn has suggested singing a song that will offend people, but I just can't think of any_"

"Well my grandmother always taught me that in polite company one should never talk about religion, politics or money over the dinner table. You could always try and find a song about one of those, not that I should be helping you to lose of all things."

"_Thanks mom, you're the best..oh, before I forget , what are you doing for Thanks Giving_?"

"Usually I go over to my sisters as she holds a large thanksgiving dinner. But this year she has to go to her in-laws, so I don't know, I thought I'd see what Grandma is doing. Why do you ask?"

"_Because Daddy said you're welcome to come join us."_

"Oh Rach, I'm not sure…"

"_Why not? Dad and Daddy say its fine_"

Shelby hesitated. Though she and the Fathers' Berry were friendly, and got along well enough, Shelby still felt selfconscious when it came to family events. She didn't like to feel as if she was shoe-horning her way into what had, in the past, been special times for Rachel and her fathers, and end up making James and Leroy resent her presence.

She did not, however, want to voice those concerns to Rachel who had all the subtly of a freight train.

"It's just I don't want to interupt your family time with your dads, it might be a bit.."

"_Oh don't worry about that_" Rachel exclaimed, cutting her off. "_It will already be a bit tense and awkward so it won't matter if you're there or not_."

"You're saying my being there would make it tense?" Shelby uttered, not really wanting affirmation of her worst fears.

"_No, no,_ " Rachel back channelled. " _what I mean is…Dad's parent's Granny and Grandpa Berry, they've never accepted the fact he is gay. Well, Granny has, but Grandpa hasn't. Grandpa hasn't spoken to Dad in years. We go out to visit them, just me and Dad, once a year, (Daddy can't come because Grandpa hates Daddy, he won't have him in the house, just because Daddy isn't a woman) and Dad and Grandpa just ignore each other. Granny Berry comes by herself to visit us each for a week each summer, and she writes to me. Grandpa Berry doesn't really accept me, because I am a product of Dad's relationship with another man, and because I may or may not be biologically his granddaughter._

_Anyway, this year Granny Berry was ill, and couldn't come out in the summer, so she has insisted that Grandpa Berry come with her and spend Thanksgiving with us._

_Daddys parents are dead, but his Great Aunt Edna is still alive, and she spends each Thanks giving with a different one of her niece and nephews, and it is our turn this year. She is lovely, but she has no filter._

_So really, Daddy would probably love it if you came, because it would be one more person who doesn't hate him for existing in the room, and Dad would like it, because perhaps having company would at least cause Grandpa to be civil. So what do you say?_"

"When you put it like that.." Shelby began

"_Great, I'll tell Daddy and Dad you said yes. Bring a pie! And Grandma!_"

* * *

_The Present_

The door to the Berry residence swung open, to reveal Leroy Berry wearing a red knitted sweater with the picture of a Turkey on the front.

"Hi Shelby" he boomed, stepping back to allow the women to enter, and giving Shelby a peck on the cheek as she passed.

"Hi Leroy" Shelby replied, shrugging off her coat " Thank you for inviting us"

"Not at all" he said " and Elizabeth, lovely to see you again"

"Always a pleasure Leroy" Elizabeth replied cordially.

"Rachel! Shelby's here" He called up the stairs, as he lead the Corcoran women to the living room.

They entered to find James Berry, dressed in the same sweater as his husband, serving coffee to an elderly couple sat on the couch. A petite woman with silver hair and a twinset and pearls, looking to be in her early 70s, Shelby guessed, sat one end of the couch. An older, white haired version of James Berry sat on the other end, a cross look on his face.

In an arm chair, an African-american lady dressed in a brightly coloured print dress, who Shelby presumed to be Great Aunt Edna, was studiously reading a book.

"Welcome, welcome" James Berry greated Shelby and Elizabeth with hugs, and an overly bright smile, that showed Shelby he was trying too hard to appear relaxed.

"Mom, Dad" James turned to his parents, "This is Shelby, Rachels mother, and her mother Elizabeth. Shelby, Elizabeth, these are my parents Edward and Barbara"

Barbara Berry looked up and offered a nod of the head and hello. Edward Berry turned and stared at Shelby, his eyes raking over her from top to bottom as if evaluating her, before finally announcing loudly, in the direction of his son, though managing not to look directly at him

"She's a fine looking woman, shame you couldn't have married her like a normal person." before returning to his newspaper.

James looked hurt for a moment before gathering his wits and saying "Shelby is lovely, but not really my type."

Shelby herself was about to make a comment about not really being in the habit of marrying gay men either, but thought the better of it, seeing as though they had only just arrived.

"Edna" Leroy said, trying to attract his aunts attention, "she's a bit deaf" he told Shelby and Elizabeth in a stage whisper, "_EDNA!_" he shouted.

"Honestly Leroy there is no need to shout" Edna bellowed, her attention now gained.

"Edna, I'd like to introduce our guests, this is Shelby, Rachel's mother and.."

"Excuse me Leroy" Edna interrupted cutting him off " How can this be Rachel's mother? Rachel doesn't have a mother."

"Of course she has a mother Edna." Leroy laughed nervously

"Leroy, I may be 82 years old, but my mind is still in tact thank you very much. Now, I remember you bringing that baby home from hospital, and I asked 'where is her mother?' and you said, she hasn't got one, and I said, well how did she get here then, did the stork bring her? And You said, and I remember this very clearly , 'Edna, Rachel does not have a mother, that woman was nothing more than a surrogate, an incubator, she handed over the baby and left, Rachel doesn't need a mother, she has us', and now you're saying she does have a mother, and that she's suddenly turned up again?"

"I'm not quite sure I said all that" Leroy replied, the pitch of his voice indicating that actually the old woman was correct, and that was exactly what had been said.

"Are you calling me a liar Leroy? Because you aren't too old to go over my knee for a spanking" Edna threatened.

"Edna, I'm 48 years old!"

"whats your point?" Edna asked, her attention finally switching to Shelby " So you're back are you, now that my great great niece is no longer a baby and all the hardwork is over. You look very young, honestly Leroy, were you trawling the high schools? Are you even sure she's yours?"

"What's that supposed to mean" Shelby began.

"Are you calling my daughter a floozy?" Elizabeth asked, stepping toward the woman, her finger raised in the air and her voice raised.

"Mom! Grandma!" Rachel bounded into the room at that moment, wearing an identical red Turkey sweater to the one her fathers were wearing.

"Happy Thanks Giving" She gave her mother a hug and a kiss and then moved on to Elizabeth.

"Hey sweetie" Elizabeth cried, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

Out of the corner of her eye Shelby could see Barbara Berry observing Rachel interacting with Elizabeth, with a look of what could only be described as jealousy on her face.

Shelby sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Continued in Part 2**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Sorry for the delay - writers block and life got in the way.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Thanks Giving Part II

James and Leroy headed back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the food, leaving their guests to entertain themselves in the living room.

"I love your sweater" Elizabeth told Rachel

"Mother!" Shelby hissed

"What? I'm serious, on this occasion, I think an animal sweater is cute. Admittedly the occasions when an animal sweater is not appropriate, outnumber those when it is appropriate "

"Thank you" Rachel beamed "we had our photo taken for our Chanukah card this morning. We decided, given the current economic climate to keep it simple this year and just wear matching sweaters. Usually, we have a theme, last year it was snow, and I was an ice princess, and Daddy was frosty the snowman and dad was.."

"ahem" Edward Berry, coughs, muttering something that sounds like "Flamboyant Queens" under is breath, all the time his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"wha.." Rachel begins to ask her grandfather

"Speaking of the holidays" Elizabeth interrupts, not wishing for a repeat of that comment. "Do you have plans for the 28th of December?"

"No"

"Excellent, because I'm taking you to the Ballet in Cincinnati"

"The ballet? Really?" Rachel squeals before launching herself at Elizabeth for a hug.

"I used to take your mother and her sister when they were younger, and now I continue the tradition with my granddaughters. It will be me, you and Alicia." Elizabeth continued. "Though _some people_ didn't always appreciate the gesture"

"There weren't any songs I could sing along with." Shelby states, knowing exactly who her mother is referring to. "I can safely say that Rachel did _not_ get her dancing talent from me."

"Dad is a good dancer" Rachel pipes up "He wanted to take ballet as a child, but he wasn't allowed."

Edward Berry practically chokes on his coffee at the mention of this.

"How very Billy Elliott" Elizabeth says.

"It wasn't that he _wasn't allowed_, we just couldn't afford to enrol him every extra curricular activity."

Barbara Berry felt she should at least attempt to reign in Rachel's over dramatic representation that her fathers parents were completely uncaring.

"DINNER" Leroy booms before from the dining room, where he is standing holding a turkey on a platter, James behind him holding a nut roast.

"Take your seats" James gestures with a pink sparkly oven glove covered hand.

Shelby finds herself sat between Edward Berry and Great Aunt Edna, and resolves that she must have been evil in a former life.

"Dig in everyone" Leroy announces, "Little Diva, we have a nut roast up here for you."

"Nut roast?" Edna bellows "What are you eating that new fangled bird food for? What's wrong with Turkey?"

"I'm a vegan now Aunty Edna" Rachel explains, as she serves herself some nut roast.

"And what's one of those when it's at home?"

"It means I don't eat meat, or dairy, or.."

"What about chicken?" Edna continues, "Surely chicken doesn't count?"

"As it's a meat, yes it does.." Rachel began

"LEROY, what are you doing allowing a 12 year old to embark upon a silly eating regime like that?"

"Edna," Leroy soothes, " Rachel is nearly 16, not 12 and…"

"Well, she looks about 12 …besides its just a fad"

"It's not a fad, I'm serious about it" Rachel protests

"She knows her own mind" Shelby chimed in "I don't see anything wrong as long as you have a well balanced diet.

"And what would you know about it?" Edna asked "you've only just shown up on the scene. It's her fathers who have done all the hard work."

"Look, her father and I" James began, only to be interrupted by a snort from Edward Berry. "Yes _dad_, did you have something to add?"

"_Her father and I_" Edward Berry repeated in falsetto "Do you know how unnatural that sounds? You might not even _be_ her father!"

"Are you insuating my daughter was sleeping around again?" Elizabeth interjects "because if you are.."

"No, I'm saying that it strikes me as odd that in all these years you have never taken the time to discover which one of you is Rachel's biological father."

Shelby feels her face flushing, and darts a quick look at Leroy. This was her Pandora's box, and a subject they both avoided at all costs. If Leroy was feeling similarly perturbed, her wasn't showing it.

"The first time you speak to me in nearly 25 years, and that is all you have to say to me?" James fumes at his father " To question my daughters paternity? _She_ is your _granddaughter_, _he_ is my _husband_, and we are not discussing this any further over the dinner table. That is final."

James Berry very rarely raised his voice in the home, and almost everyone around the table knew it.

A uneasy silence settles over the table that is only broken by the renewed sounds of cutlery moving across plates, and chewing. Finally Shelby is unable to take it anymore.

"Lots of cold weather we've been having lately…."

* * *

Dinner is finished in reasonable peace, mainly because Edward Berry and Aunt Edna decide to concentrate on their food and not the conversation.

Elizabeth and Barbara clear the dishes a way, while James and Leroy head upstairs for a well deserved afternoon nap. Edna and Edward are already napping in their respective arm chairs.

Rachel and Shelby have settled down on the sofa together to watch the afternoon movie together.

"I don't agree with my husbands opinions" Barbara says suddenly, as she and Elizabeth put away the now clean dishes.

"And why are you telling me this?" Elizabeth says cordially, but not kindly.

"Because I want you to know. It's important. I don't care what sexual orientation my son has, or whether or not he is Rachel's biological father…It's just difficult, you know, because he is my husband."

"Yes, your husband, not your keeper, or your king. If my late husband sad half the things yours comes out with, I would kick him into the middle of next week. And, If I ever hear him say something derogatory about either my daughter or my granddaughter there will be hell to pay"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm not as strong as you appear to be."

"Well perhaps you need to try harder. Though I don't know, you managed to get him to come out here, that's a start?"

Barbara allows herself a small smile, "Yes, I guess I did…"

The two fall into a silence again, as Elizabeth starts mopping down the surfaces.

"What's she like?"

"Who?" Elizabeth asks, not looking up from the particular satin on the work surface that she's scrubbing.

"Rachel"

"Rachel?" Elizabeth parrots, confused, she looks up to find Barbara with a sad look in her eyes. "You've known her her entire life?"

"We write letters, and yes, I come and visit once a year, but I can't say I really know who she is anymore. You can put anything in a letter, and you can be on your best behaviour for a week when your grandmother visits from out of state. You've probably come to know her better in one year than I have in sixteen. What's she really like?"

Elizabeth paused, feeling sorry for the woman.

"She's dramatic, she gets that from her mother, and she can throw one hell of a tantrum when she doesn't get her own way, sulk! The girl could win medals in it, and she can be a determined little madam when it comes to her 'career'. But, she is also a very sweet child, very caring, though quite lonely, she doesn't seem to have very many friends, most of them are put off by the Diva. She's a good kid. I wouldn't be without her now"

Barbara, looks thoughtful. "Thank you, I'm glad she has a grandmother she can spend time with easily.."

"Come on," Elizabeth says "I think we deserve a cup of coffee and a sit down."

The two women entered the living room, to find only Shelby awake, though barely, Rachel having fallen asleep with her head in Shelby's lap. "Shift over " Elizabeth told her, making to sit down beside her.

"Mom" Shelby said, her eyes half closed. "Next year, can we just get take-out and stay at home..?"

"You can bet on it." Elizabeth said, taking her daughters hand in her own, patting her granddaughter on the head, and closing her own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has time, please check out my new Rachel/Shelby/Fathers story 'In the Darkness there is light', I haven't received any feedback, so not sure whether to bother continuing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hi**

**I wanted to appologise for anyone who is still reading and following this story-for the slow updates, and the reason is as follows.**

**It was brought to my attention, a while ago, that there is another Rachel/Shelby story on here, which featured a nearly identical scenario to this story, which i simply chalked up to coincidence, as especially as mt story had been published. However, friends kept notifying me, and again I chalked it up to coincidence the first 2 or3 times it happened. It has happened several times now, and once again, apparently with a scene from another one of my stories. I am still hoping it is just coincidence, with another person who has a similar mindset and imagination to me. BUT, to be on the safe side, I have decided not to update for a while and see what happens.**

**Thank you for your patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter wanted to be written, so I am publishing it, 6 weeks is long enough. I hope you enjoy.**

Special Education

"Schuester!"

Will Schuester tensed at the sound of his name echoing down the empty hall way. There were only 3 women on the planet that could get him worked up by simply shouting his name. Terri, wouldn't have called him by his surname, Sue Sylvester would rather gauge her own eyes out than attend another sectionals competition, which only left one other person.

He turned slowly on his heal to find Shelby Corcoran barrelling down the corridor toward him, in full stiletto healed and black leather jacketed glory. Her face was set in a determined pose, and she held a crumpled Western Ohio Show Choir Sectionals programme in her hand, all in all, it was like witnessing a Rachel Berry Diva storm out in reverse.

"Shelby. Nice to see you. Can I help you with anything?" Will found he was speaking more out of a formality, as he was pretty sure that Shelby was about to spell out exactly what was bothering her within the next 20 seconds or so.

"What _were_ you thinking of?" Shelby fumed, gesturing with the crumpled up programme.

"Pardon me?" Will asked, confused.

"That performance, if 'performance' really is the correct word for it, that was just delivered by your Glee Club."

"What are you talking about?"

"_What am I talking about_? "Shelby parroted. "You gave the opening number, the number which should capture the attention of the audience, and show them just how good a group is, to a pair of human sized talking Barbie and Ken dolls! They sang in tune, more or less, and sounded very sugary sweet, in fact if I was auditioning them for a manufactured preteen pop group, then they would be a shoo-in, however off the top of my head I can think of at least 20 things wrong with that duet, I can give you my top 10 list of constructive points later if you like, so, I repeat again, _what were you thinking?"_

"I was thinking that Glee Club is a group effort, and _everyone_ should be allowed to showcase their talents."

"I agree, and that's exactly what school assemblys, concerts at the local day care centre, and the occasional performance at the mall, is for. You _do not_ sideline your best voices at a competition!"

"Ah, so this is what its all about, just because Rachel didn't get a solo"

"Finally you realise!"

"Did Rachel put you up to this? Because if she did…"

"No Rachel did not put me up to this, in fact.."

"_MOM!_"

Will and Shelby turned to see Rachel exit from the bathroom with a look of horror on her face at the presence of her mother. She made her way toward the pair.

"MOM!" she repeated. "What are you doing here? I _specifically_ told you not to come.!"

Will looked slightly startled by that comment. Rachel Berry, turning down audience members? Unbeknown to him, that is exactly why Shelby had shown up today.

A few weeks previously Rachel had sat her mother down and asked her, made her promise in fact, not to attend McKinley's Sectional. This had immediately struck Shelby as unusual, her daughter never turned down the opportunity to have an audience for anything. Shelby had muttered something non-committal and resolved to phone the fathers Berry.

One conversation with Leroy later, and she discovered that they too had been instructed not to attend.

"Don't you find that odd?" She asked Leroy.

"Very" he replied, "but we need to respect her wishes."

"Really?"

"Well no, but I don't have the energy to deal with the tantrum that would be headed our way if Little Diva spots us in the audience."

"I don't care, I'm going, something strange is going on here."

"Ok, Shelby, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Shelby acknowledged her daughter with a smile. "I know you told me not to come, baby, but I ignored you. Now, Mr Schuster here is just explaining why he had you, that Mercedes girl and Finn, swaying in the background like Muppets."

"Shelby, may I remind you, that I am the director of New Directions, and I can chose whatever set list and soloists I see fit. May I _also _remind you, that regardless of your opinion, we just came first."

"Of course you came first, you were always going to come first."

Now it was Will's turn to look confused again. "How come?"

"Because, those geriatrics didn't stand a chance, and the judges would never have put Dalton through at the expense of McKinley. It's political, putting Dalton through would have sent out the wrong message, that only those who can afford private education have the vocal training afforded to them to win the competition etc. Your kids could have stood up there and sung Baa Baa Black Sheep and got through. The real competition starts at Regionals."

"Be that as it may, going back to my original point, Glee Club is a team effort, Rachel needs to learn to be a team player. She can't have every solo.."

"She_ is_ a team player. She threw that duet competition for the good of the team!"

"MOM!" Rachel yelled, her face bright red.

"Rachel?" Will looked shocked. "Is that true? Did you and Finn deliberately pick that offensive and awful song?"

Rachel glared at her mother, before turning back to her teacher. "Yes we did. We wanted Sam to win so he felt part of the team and stayed. Finn and I were originally going to sing an Elton John classic, which, if I may say, would have blown the rest of the duets out of the water…Mom, I_ can't believe you,_ I told you not to say anything.."

With that, Rachel executed her own diva storm out, stomping off down the hall.

"Ok…"Shelby watched her offspring disappear into the distance "I'm glad we cleared up a few things."

"Such as..?"

"Well I guess Rachel didn't want her fathers or I to be in attendance, because she didn't want us to know that she wasn't in the staring role. And you need to learn to field your best players at competitions."

"Should you really be giving me advice on how to improve given that you coach the rival team?"

"Please Will, and I mean this with no malice, but you are still no threat to Vocal Adrenaline. You're still learning." Shelby smiled, straightened her jacket, and headed out to find her daughter.

Shelby found Rachel already sat in the passenger seat of the car, facing away from her, sitting bolt up right, with her hands in her lap.

Shelby's greeting was met with silence. All attempts at conversation on the way home were also met with silence. About halfway back to her house, Rachel turned and said

"For the record, and if you haven't already guessed by my demeanour and body language, I am officially sulking."

Shelby sighed, Leroy had warned her.

"Duly noted." she replied.

Shelby wasn't sure exactly how long she expected the silent treatment to last, but last it had, all through Saturday evening, and into Sunday morning. She began to wish Rachel had thrown a tantrum. Crying and yelling she could deal with, silence she could not.

Halfway through Brunch, Shelby could take it no more.

"Rachel, how long is this going to last?"

Chomp, chomp, swallow, clink of glass.

"Rachel, I have already said I'm sorry, I should have respected your wishes when you said you didn't want me to attend sectionals."

Chomp chomp..

"Would it help if I said I had something for you that you might like?"

Rachel paused, swallowed the last of her fruit salad. "Go on"

"How about if I said, I had arranged for us to go to Los Angeles for a few days over the Xmas break?

Rachel raised an eyebrow which Shelby took as a sign to continue.

"An old friend of mine, an old roommate from New York actually, we still keep in touch vaguely, Christmas cards and birthday cards, that kind of thing. Anyway, she moved out to L.A a couple of years back to try her luck there, and she's always asking me to go out and visit, and I never really have the time, but then I thought that you might like to go, I already arranged it with your dads, I was saving it as a surprise but…."Shelby looked up at her daughter whose face remained blank. " how about if I said that I also got us tickets to the revival of Hair that'll be playing at the time?"

Rachel's face broke into the first genuine smile Shelby had seen in 24 hours. "I'd say, when do we go?".

* * *

As they waited at the luggage carrousel, Shelby vowed that the next time she took Rachel on a plane, especially if that plane was headed to New York, or somewhere equally exciting, she was going to have to sedate her.

Rachel had talked non-stop the whole way, from Shelby collecting her from her fathers house, through the ride to the airport, the check-in, and the flight. Shelby was exhausted. Another mother and daughter were sat across the aisle from them, and the daughter was equally as talkative, though this daughter was only about 7 or so.

When Rachel got up to go to the bathroom, the other mother had reached across and said to Shelby "at least when they are little, they fall asleep" as she indicated to her napping child.

Shelby could only nod in agreement.

"Where is she?" Rachel practically bounced, as they stepped out into arrivals.

"I can't see her yet" Shelby replied, scanning the room.

They came to a stop by a pillar. Rachel dashed off to the bathroom, while Shelby waited with the luggage and scanned the hall for her friend Kerry.

She soon spotted a familiar blonde head making its way through the hoards of people.

"Kerry!" Shelby yelled, waiving her over.

"Shelby!" Kerry smiled warmly and embraced her old friend. "So good to see you."

"You too!".

Kerry stepped back, "where is she then?" she asked.

"who?" Shelby replied.

"the baby"

"What baby?"

"Did you change your mind?"

"Change my mind about what?"

"Shelby, you sent me a birthday card about a year ago saying you had a new baby girl in your life. Then, when you said you were coming to stay you asked if you could bring your daughter. So where is she?"

Shelby laughed. "Oh, Rachel! She's just coming, she went to the bathroom."

"By herself?"

"Yes"

"How is that possible? I thought you adopted a baby?"

"No, I told you I reconnected _anew_ with _my_ baby. Rachel is sixteen. In fact here she is"

Rachel walked up smiling. "Kerry, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Kerry."

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said to Kerry, who was staring at her.

"You cloned yourself!" Kerry told Shelby as she took in Rachel. "I'm also guessing you won't want the travel crib I put in your room."

"No, not quite" Shelby said, as Kerry lead the way to the car.

* * *

Kerry lived in a fairly comfy house in Santa Monica. She hadn't made it big as a performer herself, but she had come in to a fairly large inheritance from her aunt, which allowed her to live comfortably in recent years.

They arrived and settled themselves in quickly,and Kerry gave them a quick tour.

" and this is the living room" Kerry opened the door to an open-plan living space, with patio doors leading onto a balcony at the end.

"look mom, a balcony" Rachel squealed, heading toward the patio doors.

"Rachel, remember what we talked about." Shelby yelled after her.

Rachel sighed, "That when presented with the opportunity of standing on a balcony, I should first stop and consider my environment and others, before launching myself into a powerful rendition of Don't Cry For Me Argentina. If in doubt, I should whisper the lyrics while restricting myself to mimicking the required hand movements."

"Good girl, go ahead" Shelby called, settling herself down on the sofa with Kerry to have a glass of wine and a catch-up.

Kerry giggled. "I never ever imagined you as a mom. In fact when I thought you had adopted a baby, I couldn't quite believe it. But where did Rachel come from?"

"It's a long story." Shelby replied. "Remember how you once said that everyone comes to New York, not only to find their dreams, but to escape from their past? I was escaping the fact that I had just handed over my baby, and agreed to not make contact with her for 18 years."

"But you said she is 16?"

"Yes, things change."

"What happened?"

"Well…"

"Mom!" Rachel came back into the room, before Shelby could begin. She was clutching the local newspaper in her hand, Kerry had left it lying on the coffee table out on the balcony. she pointed to an advert as she waived the page under Shelby's nose "You'll never believe this!".

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow an update! If anyone is still reading this fic, then you may need to re-read the last chapter to pick up where I left off. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I lost my desire to write. This chapter was drafted long before Prom Queen aired, so even though it is AU, the Jesse thing is also now non-canon too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the Characters. I do however own the dialogue I write, and my own ideas, the reproduction of which elsewhere without permission is theft.**

Los Angeles Part II ( A Very Gleeful Christmas)

Shelby took the newspaper Rachel was waving at her and tried to focus her eyes on what Rachel was pointing at. She sincerely hoped it wasn't an open casting call notice but in case it was, she decided a pre-emptive strike might be better.

"Rach, if this is a casting call, then you are out of luck. Your fathers have made it very clear that you are to finish your education before you even think of going on a professional audition. I don't care if Cameron Mackintosh _himself_ phones you and _begs_ you to star as Eponine, until such time as you at least finish high school you can..…"

"Mom! It's not a casting call, but you know, thanks for letting me know where you stand about my career…will you just _look_" Rachel stabs at the page, as Shelby glances down at an advert for a local Juke Box Diner..

"But you don't even like fast food.." Shelby begins, until she reads the rest of the advert and notices that it is one of those singing diners, where the staff all leap on the counter tops and sing at the drop of a hat, and there in the accompanying photo, complete with showface, is one Jesse St James. "Jesse?"

"See Mom! He's working as singing waiter!" Rachel falls about laughing. " I can't believe he's fallen so low!" she concluded, relishing in the knowledge.

"I wouldn't be so cocky young lady, you don't know what jobs you might have to take when you're in college and you need the money."

"Like Jesse needs the money, _come on Mom_, you know how rich his parents are"

"True, it is a little odd"

"Perhaps we can go down there and throw egg substitute at him?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you _do not_ retaliate against violence with vegan friendly non-dairy dairy products. I thought you were more mature than that?"

"Why not? He's just another boy who trampled all over my feelings..but its fine, I'll just die old and alone." Rachel proclaimed dramatically, spun on her heal, and flounced her way back out on to the Balcony, slamming the patio doors behind her as she went.

Shelby turned back to Kerry, who was topping up Shelby's wine glass "Did I miss something?"

Shelby sighed. "She is a little sensitive about the subject of boys. Her ex-boyfriend Jesse broke up with her and then threw eggs at her head. Her recent boyfriend, Finn, dumped her a couple of weeks ago. He was her first love."

"and how did she take it?"

"Let me put it this way, I had her for a couple of days because her fathers were out of town, she took my Blood Brothers CD, locked herself in her room, and played '_**Tell Me Its Not True'**_ on a loop for 3 days straight. In the end I had to sneak into her room in the dead of night , hide the CD, and delete it from her itunes before I went mad. Then there was anger, and more dramatics, but now I think she is moving on a little."

"Wait? Did you just say _fathers?_ As in plural?"

"Yes, as in Mr & Mr Berry"

"She was raised by two men? Who is her father? Do I know him?"

"Do you remember Leroy Berry?"

"Do I remember Leroy Berry? Of course I do, he had a butt you could crack walnuts in…you mean..he.?."

Shelby nodded slowly.

"But I thought..I mean…you….and he….and…he's married to a _man_?"

"Very happily so" Shelby lowered her voice and glanced toward the balcony and noticed that Rachel was now on the phone " But no one knows, this can't go any further, its not spoken of, I don't even think his husband James knows the truth of it.."

"Tell me.."

"Well it all began.." Shelby began.

"Mom!" Rachel stuck her head through the door "Can I go for a run along the beach?"

"Yes, just don't go too far and mind the people on roller blades."

"Ok" Rachel skipped into the guest bedroom to change clothes.

Shelby turned back to Kerry, "Children, have such impeccable timing"

Kerry laughed " You're a natural mother."

"Oh I don't know about that, I've barely got the stabilisers off. Trust me, when we first met I could barely say or do anything right. We're better at it now though."

Another door slam down the hall and a shout of "Back soon" and Rachel was gone.

"So..Shelby…what were you going to tell me, The Ballard of Leroy Berry"

Shelby downed the glass of wine in front of her and poured a refil."Remember this goes no further….".

"Silent as the grave" Kerry promised, as Shelby began to speak.

* * *

Having spent an hour running the length of the beach front, another half an hour watching the waves crash while on the phone to Kurt, and twenty minutes on the phone to her fathers, it was just over 2 hours later when Rachel returned to Kerrys house. She'd texted her mom during that time to keep her updated on her whereabouts.

Her mothers replies had simply been smiley faced emoticons, which Rachel thought was odd, but didn't think anything more of.

Entering the front room of Kerrys house, she could see why. 3 empty bottles of wine were on the floor by the coffee table, along with 2 empty wine glasses.

Shelby and Kerry were stood on the coffee table dancing. Kerry was playing air guitar, Shelby was using the TV remote as a micophone. Kerry was wearing a floppy velvet hat with a flower on, Shelby was sporting an oversized Hootie and the Blow Fish Tour t-shirt on top of her regular clothes and they were both singing along to what had been Bruce Springsteen, which then segued into the Friends Theme. Glancing at the I-pod dock Rachel could see 'Billboard hits of the mid-90s' as the name of the album.

Oblivious to their audience, Kerry and Shelby carried on dancing and singing. Rachel considered it a testament to their talent that even while drunk they sang in tune. "This is sooo our song…we _ooooowwwn_ this song" Kerry slurred…to Shelby as they shimmied around.

"Totally…we are _working it_..you know…we've still got it…" Shelby stated, with the seriousness that only one who has had 1.5 bottles of wine can have.

"never lost it…" Kerry agreed.." we are 2 fine pieces of ass…"

"sSng it girlfriend….yet would you believe I haven't had sex since 200.."

"MOM!" Rachel decided she'd heard enough and announced her presence, pressing pause on the music as she did so.

Kerry and Shelby looked up, frozen like deer in headlights.

"Hey Baby" Shelby stepped down off the coffee table, skidded a little, but with the aid of the bookcase managed to remain upright. "You're back! Give Momma a hug"

She lunged toward Rachel, and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom You're drunk!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No we aren't" Kerry screeched " We're just a little tipsy!"

"Baby, you know after Halloween, you aren't in the position to cash,,urgh _cast_ the first stone"

"Bed" Rachel ordered, turning her mother to the direction of the bedrooms and pointing her finger. "We have a lot to see and do on this trip, and we can't do that if you are hungover"

"But Baby, I.."

"Mom…don't make me tell you again…"

Sighing, Shelby turned and hugged Kerry goodnight. "It was fun while it lasted" She told her friend.

"Come on…" Rachel yanked her mothers arm and dragged her down the corridor. Chuckling, Kerry lay back down on the sofa and waited for the world to stop spinning.

* * *

The following morning Shelby be awoke to find Rachel awake, dressed and sat on the end of the bed drinking tea.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"A little after 7" Rachel replied. "You need to get up, I have full day planned for us"

"Uh-huh" Shelby sat up, wondering whether it would make the pounding in her head any better. "What do you have planned?" she really hoped it was 'lie on the beach and do nothing' but knowing Rachel that wouldn't be the case.

Rachel smiled, before innocently looking her mother in the eye and announcing "Disneyland. I love a good noisy crowded theme park rides, don't you?".

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Silly Love Songs

"Of course I don't why people make a big fuss about today, its just a hallmark holiday…" Rachel has been rambling on for the past 10 minutes, in between mouthfuls of vegan ice cream, occasionally pointing the spoon in Shelby's direction for emphasis.

For her part, Shelby just sits mutely in the arm chair, blowing her nose and drinking lemsip. She's been in the grips of a cold for the past 3 days, and despite her best efforts the symptoms aren't a baiting. She'd spent the day wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, gently snoozing until hurricane Rachel had arrived 20 minutes ago, interrupting the peace and quiet.

"-they just want to get money out of people with all the cards and the flowers-"

Shelby coughs before interrupting "Rach, if you aren't bothered about Valentines day, then why have you eaten nearly half a tub of ice cream and not stopped talking about it?"

"I just felt like ice cream" Rachel replied, unconvincingly. "And Mercedes and Kurt had to leave Breadsticks before we got chance to order any desert."

"Why are you here anyway? Not that it isn't nice to see you."

"I heard you were ill mom and I wanted to check on you."

"Yes, I'm ill, not stupid, what's the _real_ reason?" Shelby prods.

"Oh alright. I can't go home just yet, Dad and Daddy are having a romantic evening in so I want to give them some space. Plus I thought you could sympathise, you're all alone on Valentines day too."

Shelby would raise an eyebrow at this remark, were it not for the fact she simply doesn't have the energy.

Rachel sighed, put down her spoon and curled her feet up under her on the sofa. "I guess all this heartbreak will be useful later on when I need to channel the sadness Elphaba feels when Glinda gets Fiyero, or when Maria has to leave Captain Von Trapp, or-"

"Atta girl, think of the positives" Shelby interrupts, determined to get Rachel off the subject of boys and Finn.

After their girls trip to Los Angeles, Shelby had hoped that Rachel had finally gotten over Finn. She'd seen the Walk of Fame outside Manns Chinese Theatre and declared that one day a star with her name on it would be there too, and she was not going to let anything get in the way of her goals. Shelby had agreed, and had also convinced her daughter not to go visit Jesse the Singing Waiter. That can of worms really did not need re-opening. All in all they had left California with Rachel in a much brighter more positive mood, which had lasted a few weeks, but then the Finn pinning had inexplicably re-emerged following the Superbowl, much to Shelbys annoyance and frustration.

"Now, can we change the subject please?" Her mother asks.

"Those are nice flowers mom" Rachel pointed to the hearth, where a medium sized bouquet rested in a vase.

Before Shelby could reply, the landline rang. "I'll get it, you stay where you are" Rachel hopped up before her mother could even begin to untangle herself from the blanket.

"Hello"

Shelby settled back down on the sofa. She couldn't think of anyone important who would be ringing at 8pm on Valentines night.

"No, this is her daughter, she's not very well, can I take a message?"

"Who?" Rachel's voice went up an octave. She turned round, to look at her mother, her eyebrows practically disappearing into her hair line.

"uh-huh, oh yes, I'll tell her. Uh-huh. Yes you too. Goodbye". Rachel hung up the phone, and turned back round with a smirk on her face.

"Wrong number?" Shelby asked hopefully, even though she knew from Rachel's reaction who it had been, and despite the grilling Shelby knows she is about to get, she feels touched that they called.

"No. That was someone called _Stewart_. He said he was sorry you had to cancel dinner because you were ill. He hoped you feel better, and that you liked the flowers."

Shelby could feel the blush rising in her face as Rachel relayed the message to her, scrutinizing her mother for any kind of reaction as she did so. Why was she feeling embarrassed? She was a grown woman after all, she could chose to be friendly with whomever she pleased.

"_Who_ is Stewart Mom?" Rachel stood, hand on hips.

"Just a friend" Shelby replied.

"A _man_ friend" Rachel continued

"Yes"

"And how long have you known this _man_ friend?"

" A little while.."

"How_ long_ is a little while,"

"Just a little while.."

"_Mom_!"

"What?"

"I can't _believe_ you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me." Rachel screeched.

"He's _not_ a boyfriend, we've just been on a few dates."

"_Where_ did you meet him? _When_ did you meet him?"

"Rachel, I really don't want to talk about this yet"

"Tell me!."

"Its nothing"

"Have you told Grandma?"

"No, she'd start planning a wedding as soon as she got whisper of anything ,wait-" Shelby noticed Rachel inching toward the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Grandma and tell her you have a boyfriend"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"_Oh yes I would_! You can make this very easy for yourself mom. You can tell me all the details, and then sit in peace for the evening, or I tell Grandma and get her to nag it out of you."

"Fine!" Shelby couldn't believe she was getting the third degree from her daughter. That said, she'd rather put up with Rachel's questioning than her mothers, which was bound to be a hundred times worse.

"As you already know, His name is Stewart. He's a vet. I met him at the bookstore. He's 43. We've just been out to dinner a few times. He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Yet."

"Well.."

"What does he look like?"

"A lot like your Dad actually."

"huh…" Rachel seemed to process the information slowly. "I'm not sure that I like it."

"Like what? That he's a vet, or that he's 43?" Shelby said, trying to move the conversation away from the fact Steward looked like one Leroy Berry.

"Like the idea of you having a boyfriend."

"For the last time, he is not my boyfriend, we haven't discussed that yet" Shelby yelled, punctuating the end of her speech with a cough.

"I still don't like it. I don't want a step-dad. A stranger in the house."

Had Shelby more energy, time or non-fuzzy brain cells she would have pointed out that *technically* Rachel already had a step-dad, given that she only had 1 biological father, but it wasn't worth the argument. Plus Rachel was right, whoever she, Shelby dated, would be a stranger. Instead she settled for: "Rachel we have been on 4 dates. We aren't exactly engaged."

"Well you have to move quickly at your age mom."

Choosing to ignore the slur on her advanced age of thirty-eight, Shelby barrelled on, "And what do you mean you don't like it? One moment you don't want me to be alone, and in the next you don't want me to date?"

" I don't know, I just find it strange" Rachel sat back down on the sofa, shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess, I've just never had to deal with one of my parents dating someone who is not also my parent, if you know what I mean?. Dad and Daddy are married, they both love me, I'm the daughter of both of them. I know that when I'm at home, and I wake up in the morning and come downstairs it will just be them sitting at the kitchen table, the two people who know me best in the world, and have known me my whole life.

I don't want to come downstairs and see some random stranger in the kitchen . Someone who doesn't know me, has no obligation to love me, or put up with my tantrums, but is simply there because he's dating my mom. I like coming over here because its just me and you, not me, you, and some Stewart guy!" She proclaimed.

"So you're basically saying you like having my undivided attention and do not want to share that with anyone else."

"Yes" Rachel replied in small voice. "Is that so bad? I didn't know you for the first 15 years of my life."

Ordinarily Shelby would call her on the use of emotional blackmail, but there was a kernel of truth and insecurity in what Rachel was saying.

"Rach, I can promise you now, that no man will ever come before you, you will always be my number 1 priority."

Rachel beamed

"But" Shelby continued "You will be off living your life in New York in 3 years. I will no doubt be living here in Ohio. Do you really want me to come home every night to an empty house for the next 40 years?"

"I guess not.."

"Do you want to find me at age 80, on the floor, dead at for at least 2 days without anyone having noticed because I was all alone?" Shelby knew she was laying it on thick, but if there was one thing that could get through to Rachel it was dramatics.

"No! Mom that's.." Rachel stopped, realising what her mother was doing. "I'm being a bit unreasonable aren't I?"

"Yes, just a little" Shelby agreed with a smile.

"I'm sorry mom, you deserve to be happy. I'll try and be happy for you."

"I am happy, you make me happy. As I said, Stewart is just a friend, we'll see where it goes from there. Now, do you think you could give your decrepit germ-laden mom a hug?"

"I guess I could" Rachel walked over and lent down to give her mum a cuddle. "Mom?" Rachel speaks into her neck.

"Yes?"

"If you get married? Can my bridesmaid dress be Pink?"

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review**

**Ok, so the Traffic for my last chapter was low, very low, the number of hits was down something huge like 95% on what it used to be, showing that barely anyone is reading this story. Now, whether this is because a) it took me so long to update and people have forgotten this exists, b) I've dropped the ball and this story just simply isn't interesting anymore and people are too bored to read or c) there are plenty of really good Rachel/Shelby fics out there, and people are getting their fix elsewhere and don't want to read this, I simply don't know, I wish i did.**

**What I do know is that I enjoy writing, but, there is a difference between writing for myself, and the time and effort it takes to format this story so that can be uploaded onto this website and make it easy to read and follow by others. Obviously if people are reading my story, then its worth publishing it, but if they aren't then theres no point in writing or uploading to a vaccum. **

**Which is a long waffly way of saying, I am posting this chapter, and I have one more chapter already written and formated, that I will post. After that, if readership is still at rock bottom, then I am going to bring the story to an end.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Appologies for the long delay- big big internet problems at home, and I can't access this site from work. **

**This chapter should take place around March - mainly because in the UK Mothers day is usually in March, which I assumed was the same for all English speaking countries, but apparently not, so please suspend your belief ( which you need to do to watch most episodes of glee any way!).  
**

**Mothers Day Part I**

When it came to Mothers Day, Shelby found herself unsure of how to act. Sure she knew the ropes as far as the daughter side of things went, send card, flowers, ring or visit maternal figure.

She just didn't know how to go about things when you had a daughter who you hadn't really been a mother to for most of her life. Technically her first mothers day with Rachel in her life had been last year, but that had happened mere days after they had first been introduced, and Shelby was still not really speaking to her own mother, so the whole event had pretty much past her by.

But this year…..?

This year was different. She and Rachel had known each other for a whole year. She was fully involved in Rachel's life. They were fairly close, as close as someone you only met when you were 15, could be in a childs life. But therein lay the problem.

Despite their relationship, and the closeness, Shelby was still unsure where she stood in Rachel's life when it came to events like this. Mothers day was to honour the woman who raised you, loved you , cared for you and supported you. Yes Shelby felt she had done all those things in the past 12 months, but that still didn't negate 15 years of not being there?

Had Mothers day been a painful holiday for Rachel in the past? Shelby didn't like to broach the subject but she imagined it must have been, given the pain and absence Shelby felt on the first fathers day after her dad had died.

Did the Berrys even celebrate Mothers day? Did one father take mothers day ( James had always been very effeminate in Shelbys view) and the other father take fathers day? Or did they ignore the event entirely?

It was the lack of answers to these questions that lead Shelby to her current pickle, 4 days before the day in question - what should she do? Would it be a bit presumptuous and overstepping the mark to ask Rachel?

Usually Mothers didn't go round asking their offspring if they were going to celebrate Mothers day. It was the mothers turn to sit back, relax and wait for a card or a phone call, lunch out or breakfast in bed if you were lucky.

Rachel herself had been no help. When Shelby had dropped her off at her fathers on Sunday evening she had hopped out of the car, kissed Shelby on the cheek and declared "bye Mom, see you soon" and danced up the driveway.

Soon? Shelby wanted to ask. How soon is soon? Her hope of seeing her daughter at some point that weekend had faded when she received a text mid-week telling her '_Guess what mom, Noah got us tickets to see Singing In the Rain at the Revival Theatre in Cincinnati this weekend!' _and there ended Shelby's fantasy of having a proper mothers day.

Seeing that she couldn't see her own daughter, Shelby figured that she had better check in on her own mother, given that it was the first Mothers day since the pair had buried the hatchet and started speaking again.

She phoned her mother, and asked her what her plans were for Sunday.

"Your sister and her husband are taking me out for lunch" Elizabeth told her.

"That's nice" Shelby replied. "Where are you going? I could come too, it would be nice to see you."

"I'm not sure, I think there's only limited seating, she had trouble making the reservation."

"Oh" Shelby said, a tad upset, and somewhat annoyed that her Sister hadn't thought to include her in the first place, after all they did share a mother..

"Don't get annoyed at your sister Shelby" Elizabeth said "Sarah and I both presumed you would be spending the day with Rachel. Aren't you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, well, perhaps next year. I'll give you a call on that Skip thing on Sunday afternoon and I can tell you how our lunch went."

"Do you mean _Skype_?" Shelby asked, cursing the day her brother-in-law had introduced the wonders of the web-cam to her mother.

"Yes, that's what I said wasn't it?"

Shelby sighed, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her mothers contrariness. "Yes, ok that sounds fine." She said, before hanging up the phone.

The Saturday night, Shelby went to bed with Chinese food , a bottle of wine, a DVD and plans to sleep late. In her self pitying mood, she had dug out the one and only mothers day card she had ever received. Leroy had hand delivered it to her in New York, a mere 5 months after Rachel had been born.

The card was white with a simple message on the front, but inside, in the place of a 'love from X' was a tiny footprint. Made from painting Rachel's foot in non-toxic pink paint, Leroy had told her, each little tiny baby toe outlined in perfection. Shelby had cried for a week afterward. At one point she had almost destroyed the card, wondering how Leroy could be both so sensitive and insensitive at the same time.

Fortunately sense had won out and she'd kept the card in the bottom of her jewellery box.

Shelby finally fell asleep about 11pm, and slept like a log. She didn't hear the neighbours 2 doors down having a party, she didn't hear a fox knock over the garbage cans at 2 am.

The first thing Shelby heard was heavy foot steps on the landing. Where upon 3 thoughts struck her simultaneously. 1: she had forgotten to set the burglar alarm. 2: Her emergency burglar bashing baseball bat was downstairs, and 3: it was just her luck that she get murdered in her bed on Mothers day, it would probably scar Rachel for life.

As she was contemplating her chances if she scaled the drain pipe outside the window, her bedroom door flung open, and Shelby did the only thing she could think of: scream and threw a slipper in the general direction of the door, hoping it would confuse the burglar long enough so she could make a dash for the window.

Shelby was half out of bed when she was distracted by the burglar screaming. It was then she realised that the Burglar was Rachel, baring a tray with assorted breakfast items, and a vase with a flower in it.

"Mom!" she shouted "_What are you doing_?"

"What am _I_ doing?" Shelby cried "What are _you_ doing? You nearly scared me half to death!"

"I'm bringing you breakfast in bed!" Rachel exclaimed, gesturing with the tray as if it should be obvious.

"But you never said-"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I'd told you" Rachel replied, stepping forward and placing the tray on the bedside table.

"Fortunately, years of dance training combined with the self defence course my dads sent me on means I'm flexible and have quick reactions. I was able to duck your missile, and am unharmed, thank you for asking". She gestured over her shoulder to the slipper, which lay in the middle of the landing. "Plus you have a terrible aim."

"I'm sorry" Shelby told her, her heart rate returning to normal. "I just wasn't expecting you"

"good that was part of the plan."

"There's a plan?"

"Oh yes, there's a plan - the first part of which is for you to eat breakfast."

"That I can do" Shelby got back into bed and patted the space next to her "In you get."

"But I'm already dressed" Rachel replied.

"Then get undressed" Shelby told her, reaching across to her laundry pile and throwing a pair of sweats at her daughter.

Groaning Rachel complied, changing from her skirt and sweater into sweats and a t-shirt and then joining Shelby on the bed.

"This isn't in my plan". Rachel huffed, as Shelby set the DVD player to Meet The Fockers. She wanted to appease Rachel's love of Barbra, but there were only so many times a person could watch Funny Girl within a short space of time.

"Tough" Shelby told her, putting one arm around her daughter and using the other to eat a croissant. "It's in mine".

Rachel relaxed and leaned into her mothers embrace. "Fine, but we only have 190 minutes before phase II".

"What is Phase II?"

Rachel grinned, "You'll just have to see."

* * *

**TBC in Part 2**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Sorry for the delay - life got in the way.**

Mothers Day Part II

As the film drew to a close, Shelby noticed that Rachel had fallen asleep and was drooling slightly on the pillow. It was no wonder, it had been a little after 7.30am when Rachel had burst through Shelby's bedroom door, so goodness knows what time the girl had got up that morning to make it over to Shelby's for such a time.

"Rach" Shelby shook her daughters shoulder gently.

"Wha-" Rachel woke with a start, and sat bolt up right. "What time is it?"

"Just gone 10.30" Shelby replied

"Oh no, we won't have time to do phase 2, we'll have to go straight to phase 3!"

"What was phase 2?" Shelby asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"We were going to get our nails done."

"Get out nails done? Why would we do that?".

"Because that's what mothers and daughters do isn't it?"

"Rach, when in the past year have I _ever_ got my nails done? When have _you_ got your nails done? In fact when have either of us spent any time at all caring about out nails? Just spending today with you is enough for me, none of this military precision activities. Especially considering I didn't think I would see you at all today, I thought you were going to Cincinnati with Noah."

"I did, that was yesterday."

"Are you dating him now? Because really I think you perhaps ought to take a break from boys and focus on your studies."

"No, I'm not dating Noah, we just have this agreement."

"Agreement? _What_ _agreement?_" Shelby tried to keep her voice calm, but last time she had an 'agreement' with a boy it was back in college, and basically involved no strings attached sex.

"Mom, it's an agreement we've had since we were 7"

"huh?"

Rachel sighed. "The agreement is, the day before fathers day, I take Noah out and we have a day of fun doing what he wants to do, and the day before Mothers day he takes me out to do something that I want to do. It used to help us take out minds off the fact that I didn't have a mom, and he didn't have a dad."

"Oh" Shelby looked at her hands. "And..um.." Shelby paused. "how did you spend mothers day, you know, before.." She didn't want to upset Rachel but she was really curious.

"Well, when I was really little I didn't know there was such a thing as mothers day. Then when I started school, I realised that most people didn't have 2 dads, and I was 'supposed' to have a mom somewhere, and there was this thing called 'Mothers Day'. My dads just treated it as a normal Sunday, they didn't really know what else to do. We all kind of just ignored it, and then had an extra large celebration on fathers day. They came into school and had a word with my teachers, and they all knew that when the rest of the class made mothers day cards or presents, I was allowed to do whatever art project I liked. If I wanted to make the same thing as the others and just give it to my dads I could, or if I wanted to just sit and draw a pictures I could. It was fine, well apart from this one year when I was 8, but beside from that-"

"What happened when you were 8?"

"We had a substitute teacher, very old, very old fashioned and traditional. She ordered the class to make mothers day cards, and I went up to the front and told her that I didn't have a mom. She asked if perhaps my mom had gone away, or died, and I said no. She wouldn't let me explain, just ordered me back to my desk and told me to sit there and make a mothers day card, and stop being disruptive. So I sat, and I made a card. I tried to play pretend, and imagine what it would be like to have a mom, and what I would put on the card if I did. " Rachel finishes, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Did you tell your dads?" Shelby asked

"No. I didn't want to be seen as a troublemaker - it didn't matter anyway, she got fired a short while after for hitting another student'.

"I should think so too" Shelby raged, "disregarding personal circumstances like that, I-" Shelby paused, noticing Rachel had gotten up and was heading for the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"Back in a sec" Rachel called, followed by the sound of steps on the stairs.

Confused, Shelby got up and started making the bed.

Rachel returned a minute or so later, with an envelope in her hand.

"Here" she handed it to Shelby , "You probably think it's stupid but…" she trailed off as Shelby took it out and opened it.

As Shelby pulled out the card, pink and silver glitter fell onto the carpet. She turned it over to see '_To My Mommy'_ scribbled on the front in gold crayon, with stick people supposedly donating Rachel and her fictional mother, with speech bubbles coming out of their mouths. Gold star stickers created borders for the whole page.

"The speech bubbles are supposed to be us singing" Rachel explained, seeing as Shelby had been rendered silent.

Shelby opened the card,to find pink crayon writing saying _Happy Mothers Day Mommy, love your daughter Rachel Berry._

"I kept it, because I didn't want to throw it away, I hid in the bottom of my jewellery box. I thought you might like it, perhaps-" Rachel rambled, filling the silence, as Shelby continued to examine the card, turning it over and over in her hands.

"You don't have to keep it, I can get you another, modern one, I-"

"It's perfect" Shelby blurts, tears in her eyes. "It's the best card I could have received" She grabs Rachel and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for being you, thank you for being my daughter."

Rachel, for once in her life, doesn't know what to say, and so settles for just returning the hug. They stay in silence for a few moments, until Rachel withdraws from the embrace. "Come on," she says, "Mom, you need to shower and I need to re-dress, else we are going to be late for phase 3."

"How many phases are there?". Shelby asks.

"Phase 3 is the last- you will like it I'm sure" Rachel tells her.

An hour later Shelby is washed and dressed and sat in the passenger seat, as Rachel navigates the roads of Lima.

"Mind the trash cans" Shelby says.

"I saw the trash cans" Rachel replys.

"Mind the blue car."

"It's parked, it's not going to pull out."

"Mind that man and his dog"

"Mom! _They are on the pavement!_"

"Sorry honey I can't help it."

"Need I remind you that I passed my driving test 2 months ago! The state recognises that I am legally able to drive unaided!"

"I know, but not wishing to cast aspersions on your driving techniques, I think you got lucky. Last time you tried to reverse off my drive you ended up in the middle of the lawn. My water feature hasn't looked the same since. It took ages for the tyre marks to come out of the grass, and-"

"We're here" Rachel cut her mother off as she pulled into the parking lot.

Shelby looked up from her lecturing to notice they were sat outside Chez Bruce.

"Chez Bruce? Sweetie, this place will have been booked up months ago, I don't think we'll get a table."

"It's a good job I made reservations months ago then isn' t it?" Rachel smirks as she gets out of the car.

"Berry, we have a reservation for 12.45?" Rachel tells the server, who leads them over to a large window table.

"Five?" Shelby questions, noticing the place settings as she and Rachel settle into their seats. "Who else is coming?"

No sooner have the words left Shelby's mouth when she hears,

"I told you there wouldn't be parking near the 7-11. But then, since when does any one listen to me?" The voice of Elizabeth Corcoran booms across the restaurant.

Shelby sees her mother, her sister and her niece making their way toward them.

"Mom!" she exclaims "What are you doing here?"

"What I told you I would be doing today, eating lunch out with your sister. I just neglected to add in the extra details." Elizabeth grins, and turns to hug her granddaughter "hello sweetie, good choice of restaurant.,"

"You arranged for Grandma , Sarah and Alicia to come too?" Shelby asks her daughter.

Rachel nods.

"Honestly Shelby do you really think I wouldn't want to see you on the first mothers day in 16 years that we've been on speaking terms?" Elizabeth lectures, pulling her daughter to her side.

"But how did you arrange all this?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"It's easy, Grandma and me talk on the phone at least once a week, I just told her a couple of weeks ago."

"I didn't know you talked on the phone" Shelby said.

"All the time" Elizabeth agreed, reading her menu.

"What do you talk about?" Shelby enquired.

"You know, stuff, school, glee" Rachel replied.

"Oh" Shelby said.

"Relax mom" Rachel placated, idly scanning the starters list , "it's not like I've told her about you and Stewart"

Shelby looks up in horror, as Rachel freezes, "ooooops"

"_Rachel_!"

"Stewart?" Elizabeth arches an eyebrow " and _who_ is Stewart?"

Sarah suddenly becomes interested in her menu, smirking slightly at the impending showdown between her mother and her sister. Rachel innocently begins folding the table napkin into an origami duck, while 9 year old Alicia continues with her colouring blissfully unaware.

"No one" Shelby says, her cheeks bright red.

"Shelby-Jane you are terrible liar. Now, how old is he and how much does he earn?"

As Rachel leapt into the gap and started filling her grandmother in on the details, Elizabeth got more excited, and Sarah tried to calm her down from her proclamations of '_I can speak to the Rabbi if you want_'. Shelby sat back, and observed her family interacting with each other, her daughter at the centre, her eyes bright and laughing.

She wished she could close her eyes and bottle this vision, because she never wanted it to end.

* * *

**THE END**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: This isn't another chapter, it's just a friend of mine pointed out that I didn't make it clear, the last chapter was the final chapter. As I mentioned before, I brought this story to a close due to lack of response. **

**In a quick reply to 2 reviews**

**megbricks - yes there was a massive Kerry Ellis reference in the chapter where they go to California**

**jaclynparker - thank you for your comment. I did have a Shelby and Leroy know each otherin the past, backstory planned, which I didn't know if I was going to develop or not. I dropped hints of it into the story, but it wasn't really picked up on by anyone, so in the end I left it. I am a little confused as to why you were 'insulted' by it, as I never explicitly revealed quite what their relationship was. I like to have unexpected twists, so even if the hints made it sound like something, I can assure you the truth may have been something completely different.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
